


Tonight, You're Not Alone At All

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [2]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Jill checks in on Penelope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Sara Bareilles' "Satellite Call"

_I can always head over._   

There’s such a temptation to say yes but Penelope notes the late hour and she doesn’t want to destroy Jill’s day. It’s too soon to ask this much. 

_No I’m good_ , she texts back and lays her head back against her pillows. She’s glad that she didn’t scream this time. Every time Lydia shows up to soothe her, the guilt rises from her mother not getting enough sleep. 

Her phone chimes.  _Don’t be a martyr Alvarez_ , it reads. She chuckles. It provides some relief from the worry, a loosening for the tightness in her chest.


End file.
